


It's a Circus

by OmegaWolfy



Category: Assassin's Creed Black Flag
Genre: Mentions of Death, Mentions of Slavery, implied non-human, racial speech slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: Oh, what times were these?! News spreads so fast, it's hard to get anywhere without anyone reading about something that has been done.Even if they don't know the star of the show is right behind them.





	It's a Circus

Newspapers were being handed out for free, which usually meant something horrible had happened. Not the usual pirate attacks or lost ships, that was fairly common in the Carribean. No, the headline in massive block test was reading "MASSACRE". Also what was being handed out, warnings, notices, and wanted papers for the same thing. This wasn't normal, usually, there were pictures of the felon on the page, but no one had a clear description of who did this. Even with close to twenty witnesses, there was nothing conclusive about what had happened.

Yes, even in this massacre, there were many witnesses. This thing had killed only guards, it didn't even glance sideways at the slaves on the plantation. Everyone who first got the handouts automatically assumed it had been a regular pirate raid, but the author of the article was fairly captivating with their writing. Those who couldn't read were gathered in groups, listening to those who could.

_Plantation owners around the coast are hiring more guard now than ever. After a raid targeting a Beckford plantation last week, it is reported approximately thirty men were killed without mercy. "There weren't a single gun shot dat night." Says one of the slaves on the plantation, another slave states; "Wes was doin' da normal rounds, makin' shure no ones was walkin' on the sugar cane. I found da first body - a man's arm layin' out between the stalks of sugar, but we didn ever hears a screams or nothin'." This slave grew anxious when asked what he saw, and another began to fill in where he left off._

_"I tell yas I heard somethin' that night. Soun like a wounded animal, like when yous kick a dog and it makes a low whimper like noise. It was right outsides my window. I work with meltin' the sugar down and was restocking the fire. I look ou the window, one of them Brits was swingin' a lantern this way and that as though lookin for th dog. We ain't supposed to have dogs on the plantation, this one time Millie sneak a dog in and we all got lashed for it. But I tell yous this was no dog. Nothin' I ever seen before. This thin' stood real tall, over the mid part of the slanted roof of the storage shed. I say it was about two men tall, ya hear. The guard no saw it comin' I blinked and the creature was gone. Thin as it was, I thought it had been a new bell post put up, but no bell ain't that tall."_

_Another reports that the creature glowed the color of the sun. Someone else says the creature had massive claws longer than the distance from your elbow to the tips of your fingers. One man said he smelled the breath of the Grim Reaper as it moved past him in the shadows. "I used to curse how dark my skin was, but I think dat was the only thin' dat kept it from seein' me." Slaves say it was gone before sunrise, running into the jungles and swallowed up by leaves. This creature is extremely dangerous, fast, tall, and deadly._

_No one would say what this creature did to kill the men, but reports say their lungs were punctured from below and their hearts hung out of their necks. Another says there were two large holes in some of the necks, making them bleed out slowly with no ability to speak._

Bolded below the article read;

_Reports are saying to avoid the jungles at all costs until the beast is killed._  


A lanky man smiled as he tightened a bowtie around his neck, his eyes scanning the citizens around him. He rubbed the nubs of two of his fingers on his left hand while leaving a group as they began to re-read the paper. The wanted pages read that a creature was wanted dead, but there was no picture.

"... just want publicity, with all these job openings, I'm goin' to go get me a secure..." one man babbles as he is passed.

A woman worries about her children. "... don't want you going out by yourselves anymore..." All this talk, and yet no one knows exactly what has walked upon their docks. No one knows who it is. No one knows he's right there.

**Author's Note:**

> A taste of something I might end up working on sometime in the future. Woops. Might never look at it again, tbfh.


End file.
